


Home

by shanghai2004



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanghai2004/pseuds/shanghai2004
Summary: Arya and sandor finally come home from their travels. They both haven't had a home for a while. Perhaps they can be each others homes. And create the home they neve had..Sorry à shitty summary but yh





	1. Chapter 1

Sandor and her were on their way back to westeros after several years of exploring. They hadn't found any landmasses bigger than Dorne throughout their travels. But they had found dozens of small islands all with vibrant and unique cultures and customs. All eager to welcome and learn from their Westerosi brothers and sisters. The most shocking turn of events from their journey was that they had eventually sailed to the far side of Essos...

That radiant smile when Arya heard this would be engraved in Sandor's mind until the day he died.  
Nothing surprised Sandor more than the strange twists of fate. Shortly after Kings landing Arya had returned, adamant to find a body to grieve over. But the gods were not ready to take him yet. Arya found him, alive, though clearly wrapped in the cloak of the stranger, in a pool of his own blood and piss. And for months she nursed him slowly back to health. Once he regained his consciousness it was a piss easy decision for Sandor to follow Arya on her quest.

On the ship the two became close. They were so similar, in both thought and habit. A few years into the trip Sandor was shocked that Arya had welcome him into her bed and not only for animalistic needs but because she loved him. Sandor had never loved anyone other than his sister and his mother. And no one had had loved him other than his sister and mother. Love had never crossed his mind. His whole life had been about one thing-revenge. He fuelled himself on many cold nights with the oath that he would be the one to end his brother. To have a beautiful young woman who was a loyal, vicious, passionate and a true killer as his companion would have been a joke to Sandor a years ago. Yet he did. And after a second time of dieing, Sandor learnt how to live for himself and those he loved. While on the ship, Sandor had enjoyed a blissful life with Arya but with their return to Kings landing his worries were looming...

Arya was young. Rich. Noble. A princess at that. Infamous. She could have anyone she wanted. And all Sandor could offer was a feared surname. A small Keep-if he still had that, was debatable. Although he knew Arya to not be one be easily swayed by the perfumed lords of Westros, he could help but feel inferior.

Arya paced the floor of her room. Maesters had sworn she would never bare children. Arya had agreed for after the incident in Bravos she didn't get her moonblood. That was until she was on the ship that is. It was never regular but she would always get it near every 2 months. But it had been 3 months since her last one. And she had been feeling sick in the morning, although she thought it had been the choppy sees. They were also her dreams of Nymeria. She had been getting the same one for the past 2 months. She would find Nymeria in the woods and she would lead Arya to a Cave. There she'd lay down revelling a belly swollen with child. But did it mean anything?

_'What did her septa use to say were the other signs of pregnancy? Urgh.'_

She couldn't be certain until she found a master. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya finally tells sandor what been bothering her...
> 
> a/n- sorry this is quite long but I wanted all of this in one chapter x

Arya and Sandor had finally retired to their statesroom. The room was bigger than they were both used to but for the captain and her first mate it was decent.

Arya had been distant for the last few days . Jumpy almost. Disappearing from time to time. Sandor had thought it was because they were going back to Westeros. When Sandor asked her if everything was OK. she just snapped at him. Even after being lovers she could still be a cold little bitch.

When Sandor returned first to find her not in the room for the third time, worried didn't even cover it. She always came back before him, since Sandor liked to drink a bit with the men before he slept and she liked to come back early to write the captain's log. Like the past three nights, she came back like the loyal wolf she was, albeit a bit late.

Sandor couldn't contain his worry no longer when he saw her.

_'What wrong? And don't give me the it's nothing shite.'_

She paused, didn’t answer and kissed him, deep. Normally when she did that she wanted to fuck, so Sandor starting pawing at her clothes. He had been starved of her for the last few days. She had been falling asleep the second she came back to the room and leaving in the morning before he woke. Talking could wait till his wolf bitch was satisfied. He led her to the bed...

_Did my septa ever say fucking would hurt the babe?_

Anyway as it was Arya was so tired and sore that fucking was completely out of the question. She tried to push him away but he kept kissing her.

_`I don't want you.`_

Sandor froze at those words. The words that haunted his nightmares. He had always knew she would one day realise that she was fucking an ugly dog. As they drew closer to Westros, he guessed she realised that she could every bachelor there. At least that explained why she was so distant. He swiftly lifted himself off her. Rage pumping through him.

_How dare that cunt use me like that. The bitch let me love her, knowing that I had never loved another before._

In the moment Sandor wanted to ring her neck.

Arya realised what she had said and gasped.

_‘Sandor, I didn’t mean it like that…’_

_“Well what did you fucking mean.’_

Sandor turned around and was about to leave when he heard Arya whisper:

_‘I think I’m pregnant.’_

All the anger in him evaporated. In that moment all he wanted to do was make sure that she and his babe would would be okay. That’s when a ghastly realisation crossed his mind… The only reason why she wouldn’t have told him already.

_‘Who's the father?_ ‘ Sandor barked angrily.

Arya felt as those words slapped her, tear pooling in her eyes. Furious she spat:

_‘Just because you don ‘t value the promises we made doesn’t mean I don’t. It yours of course. Leave now.’_

Sandor was near paralysed in shock. He walked and tried to stroke her hair. Arya flinched at Sandor’s touch.

_‘Arya, look at me’_ He gripped her face forcing her to look at him _‘I was so scared that you had finally realised the mutt you’ve let into your bed. I thought you were going to leave me. Girl, you know I love you. So why did you hide your that from me. ‘_

Arya eyes misted over again. Sandor didn’t often-if ever- tell her he loved her. She just knew. She knew that like her he hated be vulnerable. She let his huge arms crush her against his chest.

_‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.I love you too. I just didn’t want you to get your hopes up and then disappoint you. I also didn’t know if you would be angry with me for being stupid enough to get pregnant. Maybe you wouldn’t want me anymore.’_ She sniffed into his chest.

‘_Arya, I don’t know how I can make you realise- that you could never disappoint me. You’ve given me so much already. Why would you be afraid that I would be angry? A babe was bound to happen with how often we fuck. And a baby ,wolf-girl, won’t be half bad. As for not wanting you, why any man would be lucky to have a woman as great as you. Especially as great of a fuck as you.’_

Arya playfully hit Sandor’s arm and buried her face in his chest. Happy that she had finally told Sandor.

_‘We’re near bravos now. When we get there I’ll go to the maesters to find out.’_ Arya yawned.

_‘When we get to bravos, I’m coming with you. But before that no heavy lifting and try not to tire yourself out. For now sleep, my little wolf._’


	3. Pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait xx

A few days later Arya and her crew reached bravos. For the last few days Sandor had silently been ensuring Arya's well-being. Bringing food for her in bed, waiting on her hand and foot.

Arya could feel his hope near burst out of him. She smiled sadly.

_What of she disappointed him? Would he still want her?_

...

After they had docked, Sandor barked his orders to the crew:

_'The captain and I have business on land we won't be able to help you restock. You know the drill and for now the quartermaster is in charge. Move your lazy hides now.'_

Sandor gripped Arya tight and dragged her off the boat before she could argue. Sandor knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up but he couldn't help it. Especially after she had told him about her wolf dreams. He knew how close the wolf bitch was to her wolf, and wondered if the rumours had been true about her being a warg.

Once off the ship, Arya led Sandor instinctively to the nearest maester. She could feel the excitement buzzing off Sandor and her heart sunk at the thought that she might disappoint him.

...

The maester was same as Arya had remembered. A man not much older than Sandor. He was kind too, he had helped her after she killed the waif. He was the one that said she might not be able to bare children.

When he first saw them he walked back in fear, Sandor tended to have that effect. But then she saw a flicker of recognition fluttered over his features. He reached over a put a hand on her stomach.

_'Arry, it has been a while. How have the scars healed?'_

Sandor look amused at the name. Arya had told him how the maester had helped him and for that he would try to not to wring his neck for touching his mate.

_'It's healed well. So well in fact that I'm here to ask a question.'_

_'Come in to my house, I'll answer them all.'_ The maester answered jolly.

Sandor and Aarya followed the man to his house. Sandor could feel the waves of apprehension rolling off Arya. She was nervous he realised. They sat down...

_So what was the question?_

Silence. Arya had never been one to not say her piece but in that moment she couldn't speak.

_'She thinks she might be pregnant.' _Sandor barked, tired of the silence.

_'Arry, you remember what I told you right?'_ The maester reminded soberly.

_'Aye I do. But I got my moonblood again a couple of years ago, I've missed it for the past 4 months. I feel sick in the morning. Everything feels sore. And I'm tired as fuck all the time.'_

The maester sat and absorbed the information for a while. Sandor grew tired of the tense atmosphere and grunted:

_'She pregnant or not?'_

The maester led Arya to a separate smaller room. Sandor followed like the dog he was. The maester ask many questions that both Arya and Sandor didn't know the answers too. After a while, the maester ordered Arya to take off her jerkin and lift her sark. He felt a round for a bit. Sandor noticed a small swell, or may that was what we wanted to see.

_She pregnant._  
The maester stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?


End file.
